callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rebirth
Untitled I don't know, but I looked at the achievement list for black ops, and "Rebirth" sounds more like a Zombie level than a singleplayer level. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 21:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Zombie levels don't have difficulties, as far as we know. Dolten Let's Talk 21:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That, and it has a "complete in Veteran Mode" achievement, which has been only for SP levels in previous games. Darkman 4 21:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::OMG! ZOMBIES IN CAMPAIGN! ITS THE ONLY WAY!!!! --Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 21:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe it has to do with the Co-op campaign? 21:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: I thought the level could quete possibly take place in present time, fighting against the group that gave Mason the drugs. 21:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: The Lab from the debut teaser trailer Certanliy looks like it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0n0QKGKQCc :I think you're right, but putting it on the page right now is speculation. Darkman 4 21:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) This might be the place This Russian island in the middle of the Aral sea have a lot of the "specs" that matches what we know about Rebirth Island, including the name. http://www.guardian.co.uk/science/2005/apr/21/russia.internationalnews http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vozrozhdeniya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAFGx9nU3q4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_2lJ4gtMLE RL So... Is real life info allowed now? Cuz a lot of people seem to like putting it on the newest pages. I'm not sure if that real life policy was repealed (almost sure it wasn't) because if it wasn't then the RL info in this page needs to be deleted CirChris Well for this Rebirth island stuff we had it before and removed it before so I would agree this one needs removed at least. Sniperteam82308 15:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw things that said that it was actually a real island in 1948.-Roaringjohn THE BUG OF FAILING I keep on failing at the part where you here a conversation any ideas why? -Roaringjohn Are you talking about This level or Revelation's with Hudson? 06:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I was talking about the conversation where there's an enemy soldier and a hidden person talking. -Roaringjohn You have to melee the soldier with your Tomahawk otherwise you'll get spotted. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|'Talk']] 22:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I found out that the hard way this time Roaringjohn 00:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you rupture enemy HazMat suits? I noticed that some enemies I shot at will start holding covering their faces or start grabbing their own throats, like they're choking... then they drop to the ground and the IR signature slowly dissipates. Then I went up close to an enemy, shot them once in the leg, and then he started choking and died too... But it isn't consistent. Some enemies took 2-4 shots, just like usual, while others seemed to die of the gas. major glitch Before entering stieners room(as Mason) I couldn't open the door so I went back and saw reznov floating off the groung with his body tangled. It fixed up soon and I continued the level. Has anyone had this happen to them?Hunter Steven 22:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) The music Does anyone know the name of the song (if it has a name) that plays when you fight through the Nova 6 cloud? Sgt. S.S. 21:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't know, but it sure makes me dance xD BigPD7 16:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) hope they make a multiplayer level for this Hi, I found the song that plays when you fight through the Nova 6 cloud. Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uS5iiwa2Chw ' 18:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC)' workers When i first played this level in the begining before going up the later i saw a group of workers and i thought they were zombies, because they were looking up and i mistaked there yellow hard hats for there glowing eyes Unbeatable What two guys are you supposed to kill after you kill the lone guard. Please reply. Cloudstrife4life 14:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I beat the game ages ago. Cloudstrife4life 15:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Missing from weapons They forgot the RPG. 03:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor